


Teasing Moony

by iagosmash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iagosmash/pseuds/iagosmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are at James's house and Sirius senses an opportunity for his favourite past-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story (honestly)  
> (My best friend is a real life Remus)  
> (without the werewolf part)  
> (I think)

James and Sirius collapsed into a giggling heap for the fifth time in as many minutes. Peter laughed weakly, trying desperately to make out that he understood the joke, and Remus just rolled his eyes, unable to comprehend his friends' absurd lack of maturity. _No sixteen year old should laugh so hard at such stupid double entendres_ , he thought. Aloud, he said, "Come on, guys. That one wasn't even the slightest bit funny."

"It SO was!" gasped James. Sirius was still laughing too hard to respond.

"I'll admit that it was funny the first time. Maybe even the second time. But this is nuts."

Remus waited patiently for a reply as Sirius and James slowly calmed down. They were in James's living room, sprawled out on the couch. It was the last week of the summer holidays, and Remus and Peter were spending a few nights at the Potter house. It had actually been Sirius who had invited them, but seeing as James's parents had practically adopted him, it didn't seem to be an issue.

"Come on, Moony. That's What She Said jokes are comic gold! They're immortal! They are _always_ funny," said James finally, as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, Prongs is right. For once," added Sirius, earning himself a kick from James. "Seriously, Moony, we know you're the innocent one here, but that was funny!" He reached over and ran a hand affectionately through Remus's sandy hair, making it stick up in all directions. Remus made an annoyed noise and swatted Sirius's hand away irritably.

"Ah, don't be precious, Moony! Just because you _comb your hair_ ," Sirius said in a tone of mock derision. "What's the deal with that, anyway?"

"The deal is, Padfoot," Remus replied as he extricated himself from the crowded couch, "that I don't want to look ridiculous and scruffy like Prongs over there." He waved a hand vaguely in James's direction, then strode off into the hall. Sirius immediately jumped up, sensing an opportunity for his favourite past-time – winding up Remus. James and Peter weren't far behind, eager to watch.

Sirius stalked Remus into the bathroom, where he was busy flattening his hair in the mirror. Sirius went and stood right behind him, resting his chin on Remus's shoulder, thoroughly in the way. Remus groaned.

"Remember that talk we had about personal space, Sirius?" he said.

"Not really. I wasn't actually listening to it, because there was a squirrel outside the window making faces at me."

"How could a squirrel – no, forget it, I don't want to know," Remus said. "Just move, will you?"

Sirius didn't move, preferring to just widen his grin slightly.

"Personal bubble, Sirius!" exclaimed Remus, giving his friend a gentle push.

Sirius moved back a little, but he didn't leave Remus alone. He started pulling grotesque faces in the mirror, each one worse than the last, making sure that Remus could see his reflection.

"Sirius!" snapped Remus.

"What?"

"Go away!"

But Sirius could tell from Remus's tone that he wasn't yet truly angry, and it was therefore safe to continue to antagonise him.

"Okay, just let me wash my hands. They're all covered in werewolf germs now, thanks to you," he said as he started to shoulder Remus out of the way.

"Argh! Just _wait_ , Sirius!"

"Fine!" Sirius retorted loftily, grabbing the hand towel and moving back.

Remus finished smoothing down his hair and was about to turn and leave the bathroom when Sirius suddenly threw the towel over his head, rubbing it around like he was drying Remus's hair after a swim.

"No – Sirius –" Remus's protests were muffled by the towel. He squirmed like a trapped animal and eventually managed to get his adversary off him. He spun Sirius to face the open door and frog-marched him across the bathroom, before giving him a good shove.

Peter and James jumped away from the bathroom door as Sirius came hurtling out like a troublesome drunk being chucked out of a pub. He hit the wall and sunk to the ground, shaking violently. The door slammed shut behind him and the clicked. For a split second, Peter was worried that Sirius had been hurt, but it quickly became apparent that his shaking was down to yet another laughing fit.

Once he'd calmed down enough to speak, he held up the blue hand towel and waved it at the door without standing up.

"Nyah, nyah, I've got the towel!" he yelled, as if this somehow made him victorious.

Inside the bathroom, Remus rolled his eyes. He caught sight of the mess Sirius had made of his hair in the mirror. Knowing that no-one would see, he smiled at the sight rather than scowled. Most people like him would have given up on someone like Sirius a long time ago, especially seeing as he wasn't much more mature now than he had been in first year. But Remus just reminded himself, like he always did, that his friend's teasing was in fact the only way he was really capable of showing affection. And despite how annoying Sirius could be, Remus knew that someone with his condition should be grateful of any and every sign of affection he was offered.

Even if it did mess up his hair.


End file.
